Lost and Found
by Mori No Hikari
Summary: For tohru, things are getting better. The boys aren't fighting so much as they used to, and a new girl has come along... A girl that will change everything. [Kyoru...eventually] Read & Review, please!


12/9/05:Well, I realise that I have already posted this story before, but I was really unhappy with how it turned out- it was way too short, and rather undeveloped. I was also hoping to at least lengthen it and make it less choppy. Since I have succeeded in doing so, I shall now post the redo. With joy.

Now, read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, or any of the characters except those I have created from the vast and mysterious depths of my mind.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Chapter One

_A New Friend_

* * *

It was just another ordinary day, and Tohru Honda was walking to school. Two of her very best friends, Kyou and Yuki Sohma, walked on either side of her. She looked up at the morning sky filled with white, fluffy clouds. Days like this made everything just a little bit better. Unless you were in the middle of a fight between Kyou and Yuki. Or if they weren't talking at all, as was the case at the moment. 

"Kyou," she stated casually, "I think that storm center is finally clearing up. No rain today!" She hoped that it would cheer him up, and she hated silence, so saying something was inevitable.

Kyou snorted abrasively. "'Bout damn time, too. I was getting really sick of being sick." Saying something of that nature, naturally, provoked the other boy to retort.

"Maybe if you tried doing something when it rains, you wouldn't be," spoke up Yuki. He hated to hear Kyou gripe about anything, much less something so trivial as the rain, though Yuki knew that Kyou couldn't help it.

"Shut up," snapped Kyou. "What does a damn rat like you know? Nose up so high, you'll drown in the rain." It almost looked like Kyou and Yuki would come to blows again, as they had done so many times in the past.

Fortunately enough, the trio had reached the school, and no more insults were thrown. Mainly because Yuki excused himself to do official 'student council' business. Which, to everyone's relief, took him far from Kyou and their mutual conflicts, which were, to say the least, tiring.

Having nowhere else to go at this time of the morning, Kyo and Tohru made their way up to their homeroom, where Tohru greeted her oldest friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Kyo just sulked over to his seat, and Arisa eventually came over and began her usual routine of 'bothering Kyonkichi'. It had become an honored pastime, as far as the members of the class were concerned. Almost everybody would join in from time to time (minus Tohru, of course. You can't really expect her to intentionally bother someone).

'Ah, mornings,' thought Hanajima. She was one of the big fans of watching Kyo be annoyed by anyone and everyone in the room. Hana always got happy when someone was being irked. It was one of her many strange traits. So she simply stood beside Arisa and provided a sort of passive aggression to the yankee's very forward persona, while simultaneously scaring half the class in the process.

Meanwhile, Yuki was busy sorting medical forms in the secondary office. The school nurse had the notion that the forms should be sorted based on the frequency of visits, which seriously skewed being able to find things, though nothing had ever happened before because of it. Needless to say, Yuki felt that this method was flawed. He was trying to get her hooked on the alphabet, and make sure that it was correct. Little mishaps tended to occur when things like this were neglected.

A sudden voice sounded right behind Yuki's left shoulder. "Shouldn't Motojima be before Motojiwa?" It asked. Yuki spun around, quite startled. Behind him was a young girl with long curling mahogany hair, looking over his shoulder. He'd never seen her before, and being the student body president now, that could potentially be a problem.

"Who are you," he asked politely. The girl curtseyed and held out her hand to wave at him, a happy grin now adorning her fairly pale face.

"Aaebatowa. Yomiko Aaebatowa. And I might as well put this on the top of the pile, huh, Yuki?" With that, she plopped it on top of the pile of 'A' names. Yuki noticed that everything she did seemed to be accompanied with a slight flourish. She was evidently a very charismatic person in nature.

"How did you know my name?" It seemed rather silly to ask such a question in the particular school he was in, but nonetheless, a person wonders...

Yomiko chuckled. "Well, it's hard to forget a name when everybody in the office veritably coos it with delight. I could have sworn I saw pink hearts in every one of their eyes." She made a mocking sort of clasped hands to demonstrate. Yuki blanched a little bit.

"Oh," he replied. He'd rather she not have answered that way. He knew that more than half the people in the school (staff included) veritably adored him, but he didn't need a complete stranger telling him the obvious, no matter how funnily she impersonated the fans. Yuki went back to his work, and looked up a few seconds later to see that she hadn't left, but was staring out into empty space. "Do you need anything else?" he asked. It was a little strange to him for a person to simply zone out into deep space like that.

The girl snapped out of her trance and answered with a rather empty voice, "I don't know where my homeroom is. This is a much more complicated map than I've dealt with before."

Yuki stood up. "Well, I am the president. Tell me the number and I'll take you there."

"3C." she read from a piece of paper in her hands. Noticing his expression had changed to that of confusion, she added, "What's with the face?"

"You don't look like a third year," he said simply, not knowing how else to put it. He wasn't exactly good at telling people about their appearances.

Yomiko dropped her friendly exterior and crossed her arms in indignation. "And what exactly do I look like to you?"

Yuki realized that the girl must have been offended by what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that you were younger than me. I apologize of you felt insulted."

Yomiko stood there, looking at him as though he were some sort of idiot for a moment. Then her face broke out in smile. "Well, you got me there, Yuki! I'm supposed to be a second year, but being the child prodigy I am, they bumped me up." She spun and skipped out of the room, then peeked back in. "So where's the room," she giggled.

Yuki smirked a bit and led her to her homeroom as she engaged him in lighthearted conversation. It was always nice to meet someone who could talk freely to him. The fan club girls unnerved him with the way they traveled in groups, collectively fawning over him in a way that nearly made his skin crawl.

Tohru was watching Arisa threaten Kyo when she heard laughter emanating from the hallway. She looked to the door just as Yuki and a girl she'd never seen walked through it. The girl appeared to be telling Yuki a funny anecdote.

"-And he was prancing around the room, holding an invisible leash, singing "Mary had a little lamb", and the janitor was the lamb!" Yuki smiled softly, but brightly, as the girl cracked up at her own story. When she calmed down, Yuki motioned for her to sit in a chair by the teacher's desk. Then he greeted Tohru, Arisa, and Hana before seating himself. All this while remaining rather nonchalant, Tohru noted.

"Who's the new chick," Arisa wondered out loud. "She doesn't seem to be a member of the freakaziods. They always travel in packs, like little wolves. The pricks."

"I don't know," replied Tohru. "But I hope she becomes a good friend!" As usual, she was very excited about meeting a new person. To Tohru, everybody was a friend, yet to be discovered.

Arisa patted Tohru on the head. "You're too soft, kid." Arisa still had to admire her friend's energy. It was pretty much contagious.

At that moment, the teacher walked in and ordered the class to sit down. "We have a new student," Mayu barked. "Please introduce yourself."

The girl stood up, smiling. "Hi," She started, giving a little wave of her hand. "I'm Yomiko Aaebatowa. I'm currently seventeen and three months. I moved here from up north last week. I have an adorable little sister named Meru, and she's three and a half. We have two dogs, three cats, and a guinea pig. My mother and father are both Irish, but they've lived in Japan their entire lives. I'm positively addicted to food, and I consider myself very congenial. I think that's just about all I can tell you about me."

The teacher stood up and grabbed the seating chart. "You will be in seat 3B. Please sit down." Then Mayu sat and began her lesson plans, giving the students some time to socialize before classes.

Yomiko went to her seat and found she was seated right next to…

"Well, Yuki Sohma, we meet again. What luck, huh?"

* * *

It's up! Yahoo! And now, a few words from our sponsor

Sponsor- I like pie.

Hikari- There you have it! Our sponsor has spoken!


End file.
